A Trip to the Past
by listen2music4ever
Summary: Harry, an innocent toddler, stumbles upon a strange object and is sent to the past. He meets his parents, future teachers, and much more. AU. Originally IFlipForHarryPotter's story, but she is letting me take it over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is my next story. This was originally IFlipForHarryPotter's story, but she discontinued it, so I offered to take over the story and she let me. Most of the story hasn't changed, I just either added a few details or just fixed a few things. Please review! Even though they are similar, I would still like your input on this story. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created**

* * *

All was quiet in the early morning at Privet Drive. But little did any of the community know, there would be special magic would be at work in a few short hours.

* * *

"Up! Get up!" shrieked Petunia Dursley in her shrill voice, while rapping on the door.

"I up. I up," said three-year-old Harry Potter, who awoke from the dim light coming from the small crevice between the floor and the bottom of the cupboard's door.

Aunt Petunia, with a scowl on her face, tapped her foot repeatedly, as she waited for Harry to come out.

"Hurry up, boy! You need to have my tea and Uncle Vernon's coffee ready before I finish breakfast. And after, I want you to start weeding the garden. I will set out your lunch out on the patio, so I don't have to clean up the dirt you might bring in. If you don't finish before supper, you will be sent back in to the cupboard with no food. Do you understand?" Aunt Petunia hissed.

"Yes'm," Harry yawned.

She then sniffed and walked away, leaving a hungry Harry in the hallway. Harry stumbled his way into the kitchen and did as he was told.

* * *

Harry was miserable at the Dursley household. He was always starving, and Dudley, at the age of three-and-a-half, loved to hurt Harry and treated it as a game. Ten points if he managed to break his glasses, and twenty points if Harry started to cry.

Although Harry was only just three, he wondered what life would be like if his parents were there to take care of him. Would Harry still be miserable? Would his parents even like him? What did his parents even look like? He knew that his mother was Aunt Petunia's sister, but Harry didn't think that his mother and his aunt looked alike.

Whenever Harry was in front of a mirror, he always looked at his features. His messy black hair. His brilliant, almond-shaped green eyes. His scrawny physique. A lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead. After he was done looking, he would always wonder which features he got from his parents. Did he get his green eyes from his mum? Or from his dad?

* * *

After Harry had finished in the kitchen, Aunt Petunia ordered him out.

"Now, go weed the garden. No breakfast. Go!" she said, shooing him away, as both Dudley and Uncle Vernon's footsteps came thundering down the stairs. Harry rushed out to the garden, hoping that either Dudley or Uncle Vernon didn't notice him.

After about ten minutes of weeding, Harry saw something radiant and glowing in the dirt. It looked like a silver pocketwatch. He picked it up, looking at it.

While he was looking at it, he didn't notice a shadow of a figure was silently walking away from the lawn. Harry didn't also notice that the figure was smiling as it traveled to somewhere else.

After about thirty seconds on figuring out what it was and what it would do, Harry ran towards the house, wanting to show Aunt Petunia his discovery. In the process, he tripped and fell, breaking the mysterious object, which emitted a pale lavender smoke. And almost immediately, Harry was transported to somewhere else in time.

* * *

**So there you go! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! So here is the second chapter. Again, it is like IFlipForHarryPotter's version, but I have added a few details and changed a few things. This will be the same every chapter until maybe chapter 10 or 11. Another thing, after I had posted the last chapter, I had gotten a lot of story/favorite alerts, so thank you for all of you that did that! But I only received one review and thank you to that reviewer. You weren't logged in, so I couldn't reply to it. I would like for you readers to review my story, if you can. It would mean so much to me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created.**

* * *

Harry's surroundings became clearer as the bright light faded. He was in a somewhat dark room, no, a dungeon. The walls were made of some type of a hard and grey stone, and the air was cold and breezy.

Oh, how Aunt Petunia would be berating him when he managed to get back to Privet Drive. _If _he managed to get back to Privet Drive. And Uncle Vernon? Hw would resort to a more _abusive_ punishment. If Harry had a choice, he would pick to be disciplined by Aunt Petunia than Uncle Vernon _any_ day.

Harry slowly stood up, taking in his surroundings with greater detail. There seemed to be… desks? There were about twenty of them, in rows. All of them were in front of a big, long one at the front, resembling more of a table than a desk. On each desk, there seemed to be two big, round pot things, which emanated a curious grey gas.

Wait, something was moving! And… they were people! There were all standing around the desks and stirring whatever was inside the big, black pots. It also seemed as though they were straining their necks to look at Harry.

"Aww! Look at him!" cooed a brown haired girl with brilliant blue eyes.

Harry, feeling trapped, frantically gazed around the room, looking for an escape. It wasn't until he saw a different girl that he calmed down and gazed at her, mesmerized. She had fiery red hair, a curious look on her face, and she had radiant emerald eyes, just like Harry's.

Suddenly, Harry was gently lifted up into a plump man's arms.

"A bit out of place, aren't you m'boy?" chortled the man, but he had a concerned expression on his face.

Just as the man had started to his words, Harry flinched as though he was expecting a blow and frantically tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp. However, when it did not come, he looked up fearfully, but then looked back down, hoping not letting the man see. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"What's wrong, little one? I'm not going to hurt you," he said, looking aghast.

"Potter! Evans! Can you take him to the Headmaster's office? I trust that both of you know where that is?" he called out, specifically to a boy with messy, black hair, hazel eyes, and square-rimmed glasses.

"Of course, sir!" said the boy identified as Potter.

"Yes, Professor," the girl, Evans, replied and offered her hand for Harry to grasp. Harry timidly reached out to hold her hand, and when he had made contact and she didn't flinch, he became more at ease and put his hand insider hers, which was far too big for his own, tiny own.

The boy named Potter navigated through the room so that he could open the door for the two.

As Harry was walking out of the dungeon, he saw three faces. First was a pale and skinny boy. He had jet-black, oily hair that hung limp on his head. He had an impassive expression on his face as he watched them walk out. The next one was somewhat different. He still had black hair, but it was elegantly styled and portrayed a sense of laid-back ease, charm, and grace. His expression was more amused and looked like he was holding back guffaws of laughter. The last boy was different from the two. For starters, he had sandy-brown hair with flecks of dirty blonde, crystal clear blue eyes, slight bags under his eyes, and pale scars on his face and on his hands. His face held a more curious appearance and his forehead was slightly creased from thinking in concentration.

"You don't have to impress me, Potter!" Evans hissed into his ear as she led Harry out of the dungeon and his seemingly deep trance from looking at the three boys from the dungeon. In response, he just took on an innocent expression and walked beside Harry as they headed towards the stairs.

Harry's first real shock came when they walked out of a narrow corridor and into a larger space with hundreds of moving staircases and portraits. He looked at them with a mixture of fright and awe. He turned to Potter and Evans to see their expressions. They had just walked on up them as if it was an everyday thing. Evans noticed just in time that Harry was frozen in place as the staircase started to move.

"Potter!" she cried before she hoisted Harry onto the moving staircase in time. James turned to see what the commotion was about as Lily was picking Harry up.

"What is it, Evans?" he replied, confused.

"You have to be more careful! We almost left him!" she said gesturing to Harry. Before James could retort, Lily turned to the boy.

"By the way, what is your name, sweetie?" she asked, adopting a motherly tone.

Harry looked around nervously, deciding whether or not he should trust this girl or not.

Finally, looking a bit unsure about his decision, he whispered into her ear, "Harry."

"Oh! What a nice name, Harry," she replied kindly. During this exchange, James was looking at both of them with an expression of amusement.

"Do you want to know my name?" asked Lily in a somewhat serious, yet playful, manner.

Harry quickly nodded his head in fervent excitement in making a new friend.

"It's Lily," she said with a broad grin.

They all stepped off of the staircase and started to stride down a particularly long corridor, and Harry, too immersed in finding out Lily's name, missed the moving portraits adorning both sides of the hallway.

"Oh! That's a very pretty name," Harry said shyly. Then, he repeated her name as though he had heard it somewhere before. "Lily."

"You have good taste, sport," said James. "I've been trying to tell her that for years and all I get is a good slap in the face," he joked, but Harry looked aghast.

"No! No slap! It hurts," he whimpered, much to Lily's concern.

Lily then took it upon herself to slap James in the back of the head, but luckily, Harry didn't see it.

"Ouch!" he replied, flinching.

"Look at what you did!" she berated, once again gesturing to the cowering Harry, who was rubbing his cheek gingerly.

James had the sense to look ashamed and crouched down to face Harry.

"Hey. I didn't really mean that and no one is going to slap you, Harry. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. Are you alright?" asked James softly and concernedly.

"That's right, Harry. No one is going to slap you, okay?" spoke Lily softly. She was still reeling from James's change in demeanor, but she didn't Harry or James to see. She was also disgusted that someone would want to hit a child as sweet as Harry.

Harry just nodded slightly in response and was looking at his shoelaces. Lily started to start another conversation.

"So Harry, do you have any brothers or sisters?" she questioned.

"No," he replied softly, with a slightly depressed look. After one look at him, Lily didn't make any more attempts and at a conversation.

The trio walked in silence the whole way up to the Headmaster's office. When they finally reached their destination, they approached a gargoyle in front of a seemingly blank and curved wall.

Then, as Head Girl, Lily declared to the gargoyle, "Licorice Snap."

The gargoyle sprang to the side as the last two words were uttered, much to Harry's befuddlement. Uncle Vernon hated it when he asked questions, so Harry tried very hard to keep his mouth shut, but his wide eyes and awed expression gave away all hints he wasn't interested.

Harry then bravely stated, "It's like… magic!"

He then turned very red and lowered his head. Uncle Vernon didn't like it if anyone spoke the word 'magic' in the household. What amazed Harry even further was that the wall behind the gargoyle revealed a gleaming staircase spiraling down along a shimmering gold object, which looked like an eagle, entwined with it. Harry couldn't help but utter a "Wicked."

Meanwhile, Lily was still fuming from the earlier incident, while James was looking at her with a wary expression. Neither of them were paying much attention to Harry, but that didn't both the boy, as he was used to it by now. Lily took a few breaths before addressing Harry.

"Come on."

And she once again took hold of the little hand she had let go in her state of anger and annoyance.

With James lagging a bit behind, not wanting to invoke Lily's rage, Lily helped Harry up the narrow staircase, and the trio arrived at the Headmaster's door.

Before James could knock on the door, a soft "Come in." floated from inside of whatever was behind the great door.

"I've always wondered how he does that, " James thoughtfully murmured.

He then grasped the handle, turned, opened the door and went inside. Then, he held the door so that both Lily and Harry could go inside. Once they were, he let go of the door and sat down in one of the plush chairs that sat in front of a grand, mahogany desk, where an old man sat behind.

Harry was distracted by all of the various knickknacks and contraptions that adorned the room. There was a peculiar inscribed on a book, which was perched on top of a great pile of thick books. It was a triangle with a line sewn through the middle and circle encasing it.

Harry's eyes then rested upon the elderly man, the same man who James was sitting in front of. He was very odd, the old man. His face was kind and lined; with his twinkling sky blues eyes behind a pair of half-moon shaped spectacles. His white beard extended to the top of the desk.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mister Potter. How may I help you three today?" He sent a little wink towards Harry's direction. Harry responded by hiding behind Lily's legs. She looked down in surprise, and pried the boy off of her legs, walked to the other chair, sat down, and settled Harry down onto her lap. Harry looked up at her in amazement. Aunt Petunia never let him sit on her lap, only Dudley was allowed that privilege. Lily, however, dismissed the look, thinking that he was awed by the Headmaster's office.

"Well, you see, Professor…" and with that, James went into full detail, with Lily pitching in a few times, on how Harry had come upon them. "And that's what happened, Professor," he finished.

"I see. Now, you two may go and resume your classes. I'll take care of Harry here."

"Yes, sir," James and Lily replied in unison, much to James's amusement and Lily's irritation. Harry was still settled on Lily's lap, which created a slight problem.

"Okay Harry, you're going to stay with this nice man for a little bit, okay?" Lily said, hoping that he wouldn't cause too much of a fuss.

At these words, Harry looked up with those startling emerald eyes full of fear and abandonment. Sensing Harry's agitation, Lily added, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Then, looking up at Dumbledore, she asked, "Can I come back to see him, Professor?"

"Of course, Miss Evans."

During the whole commutation, James looking at Harry and Lily with amusement in his eyes and a small smile playing at his lips.

Harry, still a bit fearful, but his sense of abandonment fading, slowly let go of Lily's school robes and got off of her lap.

"There you go Harry, but I have to leave now, okay?"

Harry slowly nodded as he watched the two Gryffindors leave the room.

Albus Dumbledore turned to look at Harry as the door was closing, and took a few moments before speaking.

"Hello there."

"Hi," came Harry's timid reply.

"Would mind sitting down and telling me your full name?" Dumbledore inquired kindly. He already knew the boy's firs name, of course, but he had a theory that could only be confirmed by hearing the boy's answers

Harry then sat down in the chair that Lily had previously inhabited and quietly said, "Harry James Potter."

"Ah," Dumbledore said in response. His theory was correct then, well, partly correct. He only needed to ask a few more questions.

"And Harry, would you mind telling me how you got here?"

"I was pulling weeds for Aunt Petunia," he explained. "And then I saw a shiny thing. I ran to go show Aunt Petunia. But then I tripped and fell. The thing broke and then… I was here!" Harry finished rather dramatically despite being the shy boy that he was.

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Harry; and thank you for being such good boy. But would you mind terribly if I asked another question?' Harry shook his head

"I was wondering who your parents were. Could you tell me?" Harry seemed slightly depressed at the mention of the word 'parents'.

"I don't know much about my parents, sir. All I know is that they died and my mum's name 'cause Aunt Petunia said it once." He then motioned for Dumbledore to lean in closer. The old man obliged. "It was Lily." Harry then frantically looked around, as if he said something horrific.

"Why, thank you Harry," Dumbledore expressed with a broad smile on his face, trying to allay the dear boy.

Changing the subject, Dumbledore said, "Well Harry. Do you want to get some better clothes?"

Harry drooped his head again and repeated what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had drilled into his head since he ever lived at Privet Drive. "I not awarded good clothes 'cause I'm ungrateful."

"Now Harry. That isn't a least bit true! Now, come along and we'll get you some good clothes. Okay?"

"Okay."

Dumbledore then offered his hand to Harry and he took it. They both left the office and walked to the Hospital Wing. Harry was going to get a check-up.

* * *

**Sorry if Harry doesn't really talk like that at four-years-old. I don't really know how babies talk at four years old, so I just improvised. Anyway, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry about the break between the last chapter and this chapter. It was the end of the school year for me and I was swamped with final exams and final projects. **

**The school year is over (for now), so I can work on this story and maybe update my other one, which is a Druna (Draco/Luna) one. I would love it if you guys would check it out, even if you don't like the pairing. I have writer's block on that story, so I would love the encouragement! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, nor do I own the plotline for this story. That belongs to IFlipForHarryPotter.**

* * *

Dumbledore and Harry gave the Hogwarts Healer, Madame Pomfrey, quite a scare.

Since Harry needed to get a check-up and some new clothing, Dumbledore decided to take him to the school's medi-witch.

When the duo reached the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore guided Harry inside.

"Hello? Poppy? Are you here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, yes. Hello Albus. What brings you here?"

Madame Pomfrey didn't notice the little boy, who was clutching Dumbledore's hand and was partly hidden by Dumbledore's robes.

"We seem to have a visitor who is in need of a check-up and some new clothing. This is Harry," he said, gesturing to the boy.

"Goodness, Albus! What is a toddler doing on Hogwarts grounds?" she berated, while trying to calm herself down.

"Poppy, I shall divulge that information at a later time. Harry here is going to stay at Hogwarts for quite a while before I figure out how to get him home. I need you to make sure he is healthy."

He then crouched down to Harry's eye level. "Harry? This is Madame Pomfrey. She is going to make sure you're all good and healthy while I go to my office to get some work done, okay?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore stood up and put Harry into Madame Pomfrey's care.

"Good-bye, Harry. And good luck Poppy." And with that, Professor Dumbledore strode to the Hospital Wing's doors and left.

By now, Harry was feeling extremely confused. He had met so many people today, yet they all seemed to leave him with someone else. He was getting a bit tired of it, but Harry never complained or whined, so he didn't make such a fuss when Madame Pomfrey led him to one of the hospital beds.

"Okay, Harry dear. I want you to stay vary still," she ordered. She took out her wand and motioned it all over his little body, searching for any internal or external damage.

The Healer then let out a loud gasp and proclaimed, "My goodness! No wonder you don't fit into your clothes! You've been malnourished!"

She then left Harry on the bed and went in search for a nourishment potion, while muttering under her breath about the possibilities for what could have caused Harry this much abuse.

She had found the potion. It had an unsettling color of murky brown with flecks of violet appearing now and then.

Madame Pomfrey walked back to Harry's bed and gave him a dose of it. Once Harry ingested it, he made a face, but said nothing. After all, Uncle Vernon would somehow find out that he did, and he would punish him.

"Now, Harry. I know that it tasted quite awful, but you have to take it once a day, okay?" Harry nodded.

"All right, then. Let me see what I can do with those clothes of yours."

She pondered a bit, before she Transfigured his oversized grey shirt into a more fitting, emerald green shirt. She also changed his baggy shorts into a pair of jeans, and added a pair of trainers.

Throughout this, Harry was simply awestruck by what magic could do. He was also amazed by the amount of attention that he was given. He had never been this cared for or worried about.

After all of this, Madame Pomfrey decided that she and Harry should have a stroll outside before she returned him to the Headmaster's office. It was, after all, a rare, but beautiful day. The sun was shining, the Giant Squid wading around in the Lake, and the Hippogriffs were napping under the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

During their walk, Madame Pomfrey began to explain magic to Harry, as she had seen his wonderstruck face from when she Transfigured his clothing.

As the walk went on, Harry had many questions, but was too afraid to ask.

Madame Pomfrey noticed that Harry was quiet, and tried to start another conversation, when she saw a curious sight.

She had assumed that the boy had no magical injuries, so checking for any seemed tedious, but there it was. A lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

Madame Pomfrey regained her composure before she knelt down so tha she was at Harry's eye level.

"Harry? Do you think you can tell me how you got that scar?" she asked while pointing at his forehead.

"Oh! I got that in caw cwash when my pawents died," Harry elaborated, looking at the ground.

_Oh the poor child!_ All along she had thought Harry's parents were monsters for the way they were treating him.

_But, _she wondered,_ if it wasn't his parents abusing him, who was?_

* * *

After the stroll, Harry was returned to Dumbledore's office. When he sat down in one of the chairs, Dumbledore asked Harry to stay in his office while he was going to get someone. Dumbledore wasn't completely thoughtless. He conjured up a coloring book and some crayons for Harry to use. But, alas, approximately twenty minutes later, Dumbledore came back and found Harry looking concentrated on his coloring.

The Headmaster then cleared his throat softly, only to gain Harry's attention, but Harry still jumped up at the noise. After he had seen who it was, he calmed down slightly and returned coloring.

"Hello Harry. Now, I'm sure you remember these two." He stepped aside and revealed Lily and James.

"Lily!" he squealed, and ran over to hug her. In response, Lily knelt down to reciprocate the hug.

Normally, Harry wouldn't act this way around a person he had just met, but Lily was special. Harry couldn't explain it,, but he felt that had known Lily forever, but he couldn't remember why. Also, she had been nice to him, so that was a bonus.

"Hey! What about me?" James joked. Truth be told, James didn't care much for the tiny boy, but Lily was drawn to the kid, so in theory, or at least James's, he was supposed to care for Harry too. However, James did feel a connection to the boy, but he dismissed it. There was no way he knew him.

_Nevertheless, there was the fact that he looked a lot like me, but with Lily's eyes._ That was another thing. _How did that boy have her eyes? And where did he come from?_

During James's thought processes, Lily had already picked up Harry and settled him onto her lap, while she was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hewwo Jwames," replied Harry, while he buried his face behind Lily's red mane.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" Lily asked while trying to coax him out of hiding behind her hair.

"Okay," he responded, his face still hidden by her locks

"Hey, Harry. I like your new clothes," James observed.

Although Harry's face became visible, he only nodded his head in reply.

Dumbledore then decided to barge in and stated, "Harry, I've spoken to both James and Lily, and they both have agreed to take care of you until we find a way to get you home, okay?"

James then immediately remembered how _that_ had happened.

* * *

_It was after lunch and James and Lily had a free period during that time._

_Dumbledore himself went to both of them. James was with the Marauders in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was writing his Transfiguration essay, Peter was eating a Chocolate Frog that he had gotten from the previous Hogsmeade trip, and James and Sirius, mainly James, were perusing the Marauders' Map, looking to see where Lily was at the moment._

"_Look, mate. I know you fancy her, and walked up with that mysterious kid, but I don't think that her feelings about you have changed," Sirius stated plainly._

"_Padfoot. I know what I'm doing. The worst thing she could do is say no, right?"_

"_Well," Remus added, "what about the Langlock hex she put on you the last time you asked her out?"_

"_That was last year, Moony. Things have changed."_

_Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"_

_James grinned and stated, "The fact that I've matured."_

_Sirius snorted. "You? Matured? Since when?"_

"_Since I became Head Boy."_

"_Ah, right. The glorious and almighty title of Head Boy. And the fact that Evans was Head Girl didn't factor in at all? I doubt it."_

_James was about to make retort when he glanced at the Map and saw that both Dumbledore and Lily were nearing the common room entrance._

"_Padfoot, close the Map. Dumbledore's coming," James practically hissed._

"_Alright, alright. Calm yourself and don't get your knickers in a twist, Prongs. You don't want Evans to you see you like that." Sirius grinned. He too saw who was coming._

_When the portrait swung open, Lily and Dumbledore found the Marauders sitting in front of the fireplace, with Remus still scribbling on the parchment, Peter still nibbling, and Sirius and James were playing a game of Exploding Snap._

"_Ah, hello boys. Do you mind if we take James away for the moment?"_

"_Not at all, Professor. James here was just about to win anyway. He then grinned like his Animagus. "Evans," he greeted._

"_Black." Her cold stare then softened. "Hello Remus. Peter."_

"_Hello, Lily," Remus replied, not looking up from his parchment. Peter just merely waved._

"_All right. Shall we go, then? Lily? James?"_

"_Well mates. See you later." James grabbed his bag and started to head out of the common room. _

"_Don't have too much fun!" Sirius called out. James shot him a glare before he was out into the corridor._

_As the trio was walking towards Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster started the conversation._

"_Now, I'm sure both of you are wondering why I needed both of you at the moment."_

"_Is it about Harry, sir?" Lily asked worriedly._

_Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed it is, Miss Evans. However, Harry is not any sort of danger right now. I was merely wondering if you and Mister Potter would be willing to take care of the young boy while he is still here."_

"_Sir? What does that entail?" she inquired._

"_Well, he would be sleeping in one of your dorms, eating with you in the Great Hall, and in your free time, perhaps, interacting with him and entertaining him."_

"_What about classes?"_

"_One of you may drop him off at the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would love to have some company once in a while."_

"_Sir," James piped up, "Why us? Why not just leave him with Madame Pomfrey full-time?"_

"_Well, Mister Potter, to answer your first question, it was because you and Miss Evans are Head Boy and Head Girl. To answer your second question, if I left him with Madame Pomfrey, he would become isolated and lonely. Plus, it seems that he is attached to the both of you, so I thought it would be for the best."_

_Dumbledore, of course, couldn't reveal the much bigger reason why he chose the two of them, but that was a close enough answer he would get._

"_Also, I would like to add that this your own choice. You may decline, if you wish to do so."_

_After a few moments of silence, Lily spoke._

"_I'll do it, sir."_

"_Very well, Miss Evans. And you, Mister Potter?"_

"_I guess I will."_

"_Very good. Ah, here we are."_

* * *

James shook his head and listened in to the conversation.

"Now, Harry. Even though you'll be living in Lily's rooms, and staying with Madame Pomfrey while these tow are at their classes, you must behave okay?" Can you promise me that?" asked Dumbledore, while holding out a pinky.

Harry, who was quite familiar with a pinky swear, held out his own pinky and with him, to Lily's amusement and James's confusion.

"Well then," Dumbledore remarked after the pinky swear. "I believe the three of you must be off. Your free period is almost over," he said with twinkle in his eye. "I shall see you three at dinner, then. Good-bye."

Harry waved good-bye before, once again burying his face behind Lily's hair. Lily chuckled and accompanied James in their farewells to the Headmaster.

As soon as the huge oak doors closed shut, Lily addressed James.

"Okay, I've been thinking. If we're to take care of Harry, and we share this _equally_, then I just might, _only might_, consider accepting your invitation to Hogsmeade."

James just burst out beaming._ Maybe this isn't so bad, _he thought. _I might get a date with Lily!_

"But!" she exclaimed, interrupting James's daydreaming, "You _must_ help me and you _must _be nice to Harry. And only under those circumstances, will I agree, understand?"

"Completely."

Harry watched the whole exchange with great interest, and even he didn't miss the slight blush creeping up Lily's cheeks, which impelled him to ask, "Lily? Do you wike Jwames?"

"Yeah, Lily. Do you like me?" James said while grinning. Lily looked like she was on fire.

"Err… I, umm… Good question, Harry. I guess it depends on how well the date goes, if there is a date. So, I'll answer you then," Lily said while quietly cursing the toddler's curiosity. In truth, ever since the beginning of this school year, she was actually quite charmed by him. Not a lot, though, but enough. He did seem to have matured over summer break.

James was grinning maniacally like no tomorrow, and was glad that he wasn't slapped for this behavior.

At that time, they were mid-way to Transfiguration, when something, or someone, bumped into Lily. Harry was still on the left-side of her body and would have fallen on that side if James hadn't used his Quidditch reflexes in order to catch her and Harry, mid-trip.

Lily looked up to see who caused the incident and internally groaned.

Severus Snape, or commonly known as Snivellus to the Marauders, was standing with Narcissa Black and her Slytherin crew.

"Has the Mudblood have something to tie the brat up?" sneered one of Narcissa's cronies.

James immediately pulled out his wand and would have hexed her if it wasn't for one of Lily's 'Now is not the time' looks, and he slowly lowered it.

Lily altogether was trying her best to ignore the crew and started to walk with Harry to Transfiguration. The Slytherins followed. After all, the Gryffindors always had classes in common with the Slytherins.

"Will someone please shut the brat up?" whined one of the Slytherins, who was referring to Harry, who was whimpering from the incident with them earlier.

A few Silencers came Harry's way, until James put up a Shield to protect him and Lily.

Lily and James were both enraged. "A hundred points from Slytherin for excessive use of hexes in the corridor," she declared coldly. "And if you don't leave us alone, I shall take up the matter to Professor Dumbledore," she finished a cold glare.

Slowly, the Slytherin group followed Snape into a different corridor, but not before one of the members shot a Tripping Jinx at Lily and she fell, plummeting to the ground, with Harry flying out of her arms.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Oh, and before I forget, I would like to thank all of the anonymous reviewers. Love y'all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter! Just so you are warned, there is a little bit of fluffiness going on in this chapter that wasn't in the original and that I added. Just to let you know. There is also some horrible irony. Be warned. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created. Nor do I own any quotes the reader might see in this chapter.**

* * *

The world seemed to slow down as both Lily and Harry skidded across the solid stone floor. James's mind had just comprehended what was happening, when, out of the corner of his eye, Harry crashed into the wall and became limp.

Lily was helped up by James, and went to pick up the injured boy. When she looked at Harry, she felt pangs of panic and worry coursing throughout her body. Both James and Lily knew that they were late for class, but at the moment, they didn't care.

"James. We need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing. _Now._"

James nodded. He was used to these types of situations. He did have experience from full moons with the rest of the Marauders. He was also quite shaky. Not with shock, as Lily might have expected, but with rage.

"Damn those Slytherins! How could they do that? And to Harry and Lily? Don't they care? Of course they don't," James spat out and continued his tirade on what he would do to get revenge.

"James! Stop! We need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing," she berated.

He nodded, pushed up his glasses, and then they set off, with Harry's limp body cradled against Lily's.

* * *

"My goodness! What happened? He was only here a few hours ago!" Madame Pomfrey explained.

_Some good-for-nothing_ _Slytherins_, Lily thought, but didn't voice it aloud.

Instead she pleaded, "Please, Madame Pomfrey. Harry is injured."

Without hesitation, the mediwitch took the boy into her arms and laid him on the same bed she had used to give him a check-up. She immediately set to work, casting healing spells and summoning potions.

After about fifteen minutes of constant work, Madame Pomfrey reported back to an anxious James and Lily.

"He has a minor concussion, a few broken bones, including his arm, several bruises, and minor cuts and scratches. Now, may I ask, _what happened?_"

"Well, we were on our way to class when we ran into some _trouble_ with a few Slytherins—"

"I should have known. No need to tell me more, dearie." Madame Pomfrey was well aware of the rivalry present in all of the Houses during this time of the war. Students, of all blood purities, were being affected.

"Now, come here, dear, and let's see how injured you are," she said, indicated towards Lily.

Lily complied and it turned out that she had some scraped on her left arm, some mild bruising on her left side, and she sprained her knee, but it was all healed quickly.

"Harry should be waking up soon. He needs to take another potion, on top of his nourishment one, for the next three days. I also want his arm in the sling for a bit. I've mended the bone, but I want it to set. He has such frail bones for a boy of his age. And I've also healed all of the cuts, scratches and the bruising."

Lily and James both nodded, accepting what Madame Pomfrey was telling them.

As they were talking, Harry began to stir. When he had awoken, he immediately began searching for his glasses. With all of the fuss he made, he drew not only Madame Pomfrey's attention, but also James and Lily's.

Once she saw Harry moving about, Madame Pomfrey immediately started going to his bed, while also patting her pockets, in search for his glasses. As soon as she found them, she gently put them on the boy's face.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey once Harry's vision was clear.

"Yes'm," he replied, his speech a bit slurred. He was actually feeling a lot of pain, but he knew, from living at Number 4 Privet Drive, that if he expressed any of the pain he was feeling, he would be punished for being whiny.

Madame Pomfrey had a doubtful look on her face, as if she could see right through his reply. After years of experience, she knew how to tell if the patient was okay or now.

"Alright, then. Now, please take this potion and I want you to sleep for a bit in here for a while. If it's alright with you two," she asked, indicating towards Lily and James.

"Of course it is. Harry, go to sleep. We'll just be leav—"

"Actually, Lily, I think it would be better if we stay here with Harry and skip the rest of Transfiguration," James responded smoothly.

"James! We can't just skip class! McGonagall would be furious!"

Madame Pomfrey knew that an argument, so she smiled to herself, checked over Harry, who was already fast asleep, one more time, before she went inside her office, leaving the two Gryffindors to talk.

"Lily, I don't think McGonagall would mind, considering the circumstances. Harry needs us, mainly you, more than McGonagall needs us. Plus, we are the top two students in her class, if I do say so myself," he said cockily while smirking.

Lily sighed. "But—"

"No buts, Lily, and that's final."

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, you're taking the blame."

"Of course, of course. Wouldn't want Head Girl Lily Evans's impeccable record to be tainted, do I?" He winked.

Lily allowed herself a small smile. "My record isn't _that _perfect, Potter."

"Oh? Resorting back to last names now, are we Evans? And please, do enlighten me on how your record isn't perfect."

"Well, it was last year. I was still mad at Sev—_Snape_ for what he called me after OWLs. I'm sure _you_ of all people remember," she added wryly.

"Of course I do. I still can't believe it. I want to—"

"_Anyway_, getting back to the matter at hand, me, Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline were planning to play a prank on him and have the Marauders be the scapegoats."

James's jaw dropped. "That was you? The entire thing?'

Lily blushed. "Well, yeah…it was."

"Merlin, that was brilliant. Those points McGonagall took away from us were worth it."

"Well, afterwards, McGonagall took me aside and asked if it was actually me who did it, and I told her it was. But, she didn't want to take anymore points away than she had to, so she just gave me a detention, which was actually more of a study hall than a detention. So, thanks, and can I ask you a question?'

James grinned. "You just did," he said cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. It's just too tempting to resist riling you up. But yeah, go ahead." He then went to one of the chairs by Harry's bed and sat down. "But let's sit down. We're going to be here a while." Lily complied and sat down.

"So, my question is what made you decide to finally mature, albeit only a little bit?"

James let out a breath. "Well, which answer do you want?" he asked plainly?

Lily only cocked her head in confusion. "Both, I guess?"

James let out another deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "The answers sorta go hand in hand. The first one, probably the main one, is _you_." He looked straight into her green eyes that he loved. "I thought that maybe that if I had matured enough, you wouldn't hate me as much, and I could ask you out," he said sheepishly.

Throughout this explanation, Lily's emerald eyes became big and round. "I—I think I'll save my comments until the second reason. Which is?"

"Well, like I just explained, I wanted to show that was more mature, so last year, I began plotting. Secretly, of course. I didn't want anything to give me away before I actually did anything. _But_, something happened last year, something that changed my whole perspective since then. I started to see things in a different light, like how I treated people. So, that's why I didn't really both you much for the latter part of last year and beginning of this year. Plus, ever since Harry arrived, now I'm not sure why, but I feel that I have to protect him, and that also contributed to whole 'mature equation,'" he finished.

"I know what you mean about Harry. I've felt that way ever since Potions this morning." _Was it really earlier this morning? It seems so long ago, _Lily thought. "But, wow…James, I—I had no idea, and I don't really know what to say," she said awkwardly.

"You don't really have to say anything," he said.

"Well, if it's alright, may I ask you another question?"

"Yeah." James didn't have to heart to repeat what he had said the first time she asked that.

"How long have you liked me?" He wasn't expecting _that _question.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"The real and honest answer?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, it was probably fifth year that I started to acknowledge that I fancied you, but I've probably had a crush on you since we met on that train ride before first year," he replied bluntly.

"Really? Well, what would say if I told you that I might fancy you a bit?" she asked shyly.

"I would say, 'Who are you and what have you done to Lily Evans?'" he answered in all honesty.

Lily chuckled. "Is it that foreign to you? That a simple girl like me fancies a guy like you a bit?"

"Lily. You are _anything_ but simple. Trust me."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And what is that suppose to mean, Potter?"

"It means, Evans, that although you are stubborn and have one of the most mental tempers that I've ever seen, you are caring, gentle, hardworking, determined, and not to mention, one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever seen," he replied honestly.

"I…I—I…"

James smiled sadly. "You don't really have to answer. At least I've said all I needed to say."

After a few moments of silence, Lily finally spoke. "James…thank you," she whispered while looking at her lap.

He nodded.

Throughout their entire conversation, Harry was smiled in his sleep. He was dreaming of a life where he was happy with his parents, who were, unknown to the three of them, right in the same room as he was sleeping in.

* * *

After Harry's nap, he received his daily potions dosage for the day. Then, the trio set off for Defence Against the Dark Arts, since a horde of student came in the Hospital Wing while Harry was waking up, and James and Lily didn't want to leave him there.

The group entered the classroom and received questioning stares from Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alike. The two Heads ignored them, but Harry was absolutely terrified. He wasn't so used to so many people staring at him. The trio then made their separate ways. James went to sit with the curious Marauders in the back, while Lily and Harry sat in the front. The seat next to Lily was vacant, so Lily sat Harry down on the chair, gave him colouring supplies, and started to get out her own supplies for class.

Professor Samuel Herning hadn't arrived but the time class was supposed to start, but most of the students didn't mind; they just kept talking. Lily, once more, made sure Harry was okay with his colouring books before she directed her attention to the young man who had just entered through the classroom door.

Professor Herning had a full head of brown wavy hair, unlike most of the male professors at Hogwarts, and had a cheerful glint in his crystal blue eyes. He winked knowingly at Harry, and nodded to Lily, who was sitting up stiffly. She relaxed as soon as the teacher showed his approval at the little boy next to her.

"Good afternoon, class! It seems that most of you are all set and ready. Today," he paused to point his wand at the chalkboard, which revealed the lesson, "we will continue to study the Unforgivables, but in _more_detail. So let's have a refresher. I know that almost all of you know the theory behind them, so I expect you to get this answers correct," he said promptly. Lily could sense that this lesson wouldn't turnout well, especially with Harry in the room.

Turning to face the class, Professor Herning called out, "Mister Black!" indicating towards the back of the classroom, where Sirius was bombarding James with questions about Lily and Harry, Lily assumed from James's relieved expression.

"Er…yes, sir?"

"Mister Black, I would very much appreciate you paying more attention in class." He then gave Sirius a stern look. "As I was saying, what is one of the Unforgivables, and what does it do? Answer me, Mister Black."

"One of the Unforgivables is the Imperious Curse. It causes, whoever casts it, to have complete control of the victim of the spell," he replied coldly, thinking about his childhood, while leaning back into his chair.

"Good. Now, as I understand it, most of you have only learned the theory, not actually have seen the curse itself, correct?"

The response was a vast majority of nods.

"Splendid! Now, I got this suggestion from Head Auror Alastor Moody, and it has been approved by both the Ministry and Dumbledore himself." He then took out a jar, which contained a spider in it.

He tentatively put his hand in, trying to grab the spider. He was having no luck, until, "Accio spider!" The poor spider came zooming out of the jar and into his hand.

"Now, I am going to cast these spells in order to show you what they look like and how they are powerful."

Harry stopped colouring to see what was going on. A small smile graced his features. After all, spiders were his friends; they did live with him in his cupboard.

"Lily," Harry whispered urgently, while tugging on her robes. Lily obliged and lowered her head in order to listen to what Harry had to say. "I fwends with spidews!" he exclaimed excitedly. He then blushed because the entire class looked at him after his small, but loud, outburst. He muttered a quick "Sowwy." Before returning to his colouring book, amidst the awkward stares and giggles.

Professor Herning raised an eyebrow before turning back to the spider. With a grimace on his face, he whispered, "_Imperio_." And almost like magic, the entire class, including Harry, watched earnestly. Herning made the spider do a quick tango, which earned a few chuckles from the students.

With a pained expression on his face, he made the spider, which Harry immediately named as Jerry, stab itself repeatedly. Lily was quick to cover Harry's eyes, but that didn't stop Harry from seeing a glance of the spider hurting itself. Harry whimpered in fright and Lily put him on her lap to comfort him.

"It's alright, Harry," she comforted, as she stroked his hair.

Professor Herning then lifted the curse. "That, class, was the Imperious Curse." He had a grave expression on his face, while most of the class had a similar one.

"Do _not_ underestimate it, or _any_ of the other Unforgivables. On to the next curse… Mister Longbottom?"

Frank Longbottom, a Hufflepuff, promptly answered, " The Cruciatus Curse. It causes the victim to bear excruciating pain for as long as the caster holds the curse."

"Correct, Mister Longbottom." Professor Herning then proceeded to cast the Unforgivable. "_Crucio_." Jerry the spider writhed in pain. Lily, like most of the class, was too much in shock to cover Harry's eyes, and the young child witnessed the entire thing. Tears were streaming down his and many of the girls in room faces; tiny sobs could be heard from various parts of the room, especially from Harry.

"The last curse…" He let out a breath. "…is the Killing Curse. I think it speaks for itself."

He let out a deep sigh and rolled his shoulders, and with a blank face, pointed his wand at the spider and stated, "Avada Kedavra."

There was a flash of green light and Jerry the spider was no more.

Harry's scar then commenced to burn as multiple sobs racked his tiny toddler body. In an instant, he was reliving his parents' deaths again, except this time, his surge of grief released a large volume of accidental magic, and the entire class, including Professor Herning, was sucked into the memory.

* * *

_It was 31 October 1981 at nighttime. A young, black-haired man around his early twenties was entertaining his infant son in the living room, while his wife was cleaning up around the house. After the young man had made enough bubbles to occupy his son for the moment, the man stood, stretched, looked out the front window of the house, and froze, with fear and determination prominent in his hazel eyes._

"_Lily! Take Harry and GO! It's _him_! I'll hold him off. GO!"_

_Lily, who seemed to be the young man's wife, bolted from whatever room she was in, grabbed Harry from the floor, and ran up the steps, as soon as she heard her husband's voice._

_The young man then proceeded to follow his wife and son as he went up the stairs. But, as he was climbing, the front door blasted open._

_There was a hooded man who radiated evil. He and the young man dueled for a bit before—"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_It was the young man who was hit. He slumped to the floor and never moved again as the hooded man crossed the threshold into the infant's nursery. In the nursery, the young, red-haired woman laid the infant boy in his crib and whispered, "Harry. Be safe. Be strong. Momma loves you. Dada loves you. We love you so much, Harry."_

_The hooded man chuckled. The redhead whirled around to face him._

"_Not Harry! Please! Not Harry! Take me instead! Not Harry, please!" she pleaded._

"_Step aside you silly girl! Step aside!" hissed the hooded man._

_The young woman glanced at the infant, her __baby boy_, _her flesh and blood, one last time and looked the hooded man right in the eye and declared, "No."_

_The man's patience broke. There was a shout of "AVADA KEDAVRA!" accompanied by a bright blast of green light._

_The young woman became lifeless and child started bawling._

"_You are my opponent? My downfall? A mere baby? Yes, I will dispose of you quick. Say goodbye to the world you once lived, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The green curse sent at the boy rebounded and hit the hooded man. The man crumpled to the floor, as his soul left the body._

* * *

The memory was over and everyone stared at the sobbing boy on Lily's lap.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… that's the chapter. Don't forget to review! Oh, and also, if you want a one-shot on various things throughout this story, just tell me. Some examples could be Lily's prank, Sirius's interrogation on James in class, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I would to thank you, readers/reviewers for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and etc. ^.^ It makes me super happy! This chapter is shorter than usual; it's more of a filler than anything else. And to those people wondering if James and Lily would know that Harry is their son, do not worry. I will definitely not leave that out. It would break my heart if I didn't include that part. So anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, nor do I own the plot for this story; it belongs to IFlipForHarryPotter.**

* * *

Petunia Dursley was in utter shock as her nephew dematerialized right before her eyes.

"Vernon. VERNON!" she shrieked. Thundering footsteps could be hear as Vernon Dursley made his way downstairs quickly, which was quite the feat for a man of his size.

"Yes, Petunia darling?" he inquired, still quite out of breath.

"The boy…the _freak_ disappeared! I don't know where, but he's gone! I think it might have to do with _her_ lot," she concluded. Her horse-like face took on an expression of anger laced with guilt. Petunia couldn't bear to think about her deceased, abnormal sister and her equally abnormal, deceased brother-in-law.

Vernon's face turned an unsettling puce colour, his chins trembling, and the vein in his forehead stuck out dangerously.

"Thinks he can run away from his chores, eh? Wait until he comes back, he'll wish that he had never left, I guarantee it," he said adamantly, and he turned to leave, but Petunia stopped him.

"It's not like that, Vernon. He had this necklace. He had it in his hands. Then he started running, but he tripped and broke it. There was thick, purple smoke surrounding him, and then he was gone! Vernon, think of what the _neighbors_ would think, much less the authorities," she recounted, horrified.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. We'll have this all figured out. We'll just act like he never was here, like he never existed," he soothed.

"But Vernon—"

Dudley decided to barge in at that particular moment. "Muuummmy!" he whined. "You pwomised I go to the awcade today."

Petunia began to placate her son, when the doorbell rang. Both Vernon and Petunia froze.

Petunia whispered to Dudley, "Go to the living room. You may watch the telly before we leave."

Dudley held no objections and proceeded to the living room.

When Dudley left, the look on Petunia's face was one of terror.

"Vernon! It's probably Arabella. She was to take care of the boy while we were gone! What do we tell her?"

"Err…let me handle it, dear." Vernon then briskly opened the door to face Arabella Figg, an elderly woman who lived two doors down.

"We no longer need someone to look after the boy. Good-bye," he stated brusquely. He attempted to close the door, but Arabella's foot prevented him from doing so.

"You won't be going out, then?" she asked while peering at him through the space between the door and the doorframe.

"No, we aren't," he replied coolly, but was contradicted by Dudley suddenly poking him and whined, "Come _on_, Daddy! You take too long! I want to go to the awcade. Now!" Vernon could feel Arabella's piercing gaze.

"Where's the boy, then? You're obviously going out. Where is he?" she questioned. The neighbors had their faces pressed against their windows, in search of some gossip to spread around to their friends. Some even went outside to 'inspect' their front yards.

"Err…we have to go," he stuttered. He went onto the front stoop, pushed Mrs. Figg to the side, locked the front door, and made his way to his car. Petunia and Dudley were miraculously inside, when he got inside, Petunia revealed a somewhat shiny necklace. Vernon assumed it was the necklace that his nephew used, and he nodded. He drove away to the arcade, where he dropped off Petunia and Dudley, and then he went to work.

This left old Arabella, who was angry and quite worried, on the front porch. She left and shuffled her way to her own house. She was repeatedly mumbling, "Have to tell Dumbledore, have to tell Dumbledore…"

Many of the curious neighbors watched as Mrs. Figg made her way. Most of them shook their heads, wondering about the mysterious case that was Arabella Figg.

One man, in particular, was watching from the small park down the street. He had seen and heard the entire thing. He smirked to himself as thought about the incident again. He then walked away and disappeared.

* * *

When Mrs. Figg reached her home, she briskly shut her doors and windows, shut all of her blinds, and drew the curtains.

As soon as she was satisfied with the privacy of her home, she reached for a special key, which was in a special compartment in her kitchen.

Mrs. Figg inserted the key inside a slot by the fireplace and turned. Then, the fireplace sprang to life as flames erupted. There was an ornate jar on the mantle. She grabbed a pinch of green powder and thrust it into the fireplace. The flames grew even higher as they turned an emerald colour. She declared, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" and put her head in.

To most normal people, sticking your head in your fireplace was unusual, but to Arabella, it was perfectly common. When all of the spinning her head had ceased, Mrs. Figg looked around. There were intricate objects and knick-knacks around and portraits adorning the walls.

"Albus?" she shouted. "Albus! This is urgent!"

"Yes, yes Arabella. What is it?" he asked with concern on his wrinkled face.

"Albus. The boy. He's gone! Without a trace! I don't know where, but he isn't with the Dursleys anymore."

Albus Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face. "I see. Thank you, Arabella. Do not worry. I will have this all figured out soon enough."

Mrs. Figg took that as her cue to leave, and she pulled her head out of the fireplace.

* * *

"Petunia, I am asking again. _How did Harry Potter disappear?_" Dumbledore asked again wearily, but determined.

She dodged the question. "Dudley needs his dinner, and I can't keep him waiting. Vernon is going to be home from work soon," she replied coldly.

"Petunia. Please, I beg of you," he pleaded.

"Oh, all right!" she snapped. "But I better not be taken in by _your kind_ for extensive questioning," she warned.

Dumbledore nodded, and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"The boy was in the garden, pulling weeds. Then was coming inside the house, mind you, without finishing up," she grumbled, but that didn't stop Dumbledore from listening and taking note of her tone. "And then he tripped and fell, that clumsy brat. He had some sort of necklace with an hourglass at the end of it. A lot of lavender smoke suddenly came when he dropped it. The necklace stayed here, but the boy vanished. That's all I know," Petunia concluded.

"Thank you, Petunia. But may I ask about the necklace? It sounds very familiar, but I wish to inspect it to make sure."

"Can't help you. It was already destroyed, so Vernon threw it away."

Dumbledore felt his irritation rising, but he remained calm. He thought of the tone she had used when she was describing Harry.

"Thank you, Petunia, for the information. However I have one last question and then I am done. How is Harry adapting here? Is he happy…?"

Petunia scowled as she thought of her nephew. "He has been nothing in short of a becoming a nuisance. He complains about how he has to do chores while Dudley doesn't. There is a reason for that, you see. I can't have my Ickle Diddikins work so hard at such a young age, but that _freak_ is perfect for it. Even if he does manage to do some chores, he always manages to fumble something up. Vernon and I thought that locking him up in the cupboard would work—"

Dumbledore looked quite horrified. "Excuse me, Petunia. But what cupboard are you speaking of?"

Petunia huffed and led him to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it. "This is where the boy sleeps."

Dumbledore peered inside. There was a small cot with a tiny pillow and blanket; it was quite small and Dumbledore became disgusted with the Dursleys as they stuck their nephew inside a cupboard, while his cousin had many luxuries.

_What have I done? _Dumbledore thought, feeling aghast. He instantly thought of the baby boy Hagrid had brought from Godric's Hollow. The tiny baby was innocently sleeping, not aware of the joy he had brought to the Wizarding world. Now, all Dumbledore could think about was how he had failed so many people. _Harry_. _Lily_. _James_. _Ariana_.

_No,_ he thought to himself. _Not right now._

With that thought tucked away, he quietly said, "Thank you for the information, Petunia."

He did not want his rage to take over and get revenge. "Good-bye."

He nodded his head towards her and Disapparated with a _pop_.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry about month long wait. Anyway, just to let everyone know, this chapter is quite different than the original, even more so than what I've written so far with this story. If that didn't make any sense, then just tell me and I can try to explain it better. Well, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, nor do I own the plotline to this story, which originally belongs to IFlipForHarryPotter.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked a bewildered Sirius, who was blatantly staring at the toddler in Lily's arms. Harry himself had quieted down and was only sniffling. Remus had quickly berated him for his language, as a habit, but had a curious and thoughtful look on his face as looked at Harry. Peter was gobsmacked and didn't know what to do.

Lily and James were in utter shock. They knew that the young adults in the memory were themselves in a few years, and they definitely recognized Harry as the baby boy in the memory. Lily held Harry tightly in her arms, as she didn't want anything to take him away from her. James, in a daze, went over to the desk Harry and Lily were at and sat down in the now vacant chair. Lily and James shared a wan smile before they turned their attention to the boy in Lily's arms.

Professor Herning grimaced. He, too, knew exactly which of his students were in the memory. Two of his, arguably, best students. He signaled Lily and James to come into his office. Lily and James obliged, with Lily cradling Harry in her arms. He gestured for the trio to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk, and he himself wearily sat down in his own chair.

He paused a bit before speaking, wanting to choose his words correctly. "Both of you are aware of what that memory meant, correct?" James and Lily nodded. "Then, I assume that neither of you want this information to get out, yes?"

"Professor, what are we supposed to do information? Isn't just knowing about the future a conundrum in itself? Lily inquired imploringly.

Professor Herning pondered a bit before answering. "Yes it does, Miss Evans. However, there is another point that might factor into this. Have you ever thought about alternate universes, Miss Evans?"

Lily looked startled. "N-no, sir. I've always thought them to be some thing in a Muggle fiction novel. How do you know about alternate universes?"

Herning gave her a wan smile. "My mother was a Muggle author, Miss Evans. She would create various plotlines and backgrounds and tell them as bedtime stories. I remember that I asked her how different stories could all happen at once without everything becoming a catastrophe. Her answer? Alternate universes."

Throughout their whole exchange, James looked more confused by the minute. He finally shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Wait. What exactly are alternate universes? How can there be alternate universes?"

"Well, Mister Potter. To answer your first question, alternate universes are universes that are different from an original universe. They can be different because even one tiny decision can vastly change the outcome and it just changes everything from there on. As for the reason why… well, let's just say everything works in mysterious ways, Mister Potter, even in the wizarding world. _Especially _in the wizarding world."

"But sir, wouldn't crossing over to an alternate universe from another cause so much havoc that it could destroy both worlds apart?" Lily interrogated vehemently, her piercing emerald eyes staring.

"Well, Miss Evans, there is also the possibility that our universe and the one that young Harry came from are the same, and that this was meant to happen."

Lily didn't look convinced. "But sir—"

James cut in. "Lily. Look. It doesn't really matter how or why this happened. All that we can do now is to work with it and to take care of Harry for as long as he is here. Just look at him."

At his suggestion, Lily looked down at the little boy, who was sitting down in the chair next to hers and looking very frantic and sad. Her eyes softened as she knelt down to face him.

"Harry? You alright?"

Harry stared right into her eyes and asked in a dejected tone, "Lily? Do you not like me?" "Of course I do, Harry." Harry didn't look convinced curled up into a ball on the chair. Lily looked lost and didn't know what to do. James, however, was a bit more determined. He knelt down in front of Harry.

"Hey. We both like you Harry. Most of the people you've met here so far like you. Chin up, eh? There is no need to be so sad, kid." Harry looked up and stared into James's hazel eyes searching for even a trace of deception. Emerald and hazel eyes stared at each for a few seconds before Harry looked away. Although he still seemed a bit somber, Harry's eyes held sparks of relief and happiness. Professor Herning glanced at the window and saw that the sun was slowly starting to set. He got up from his chair.

"Supper is supposed to start soon. I better go dismissed the class. Go on, you three." James and Lily led Harry out the door with Professor Herning right behind them. The class immediately quieted down as the quartet reentered the room. As Lily, James, and Harry made their way to where they sat before.

"Before all of you leave, please do keep the information we learned to yourselves. However, if you feel the need to talk about it, please speak only to the ones in this class. I am also available to talk to. We do not need this to get out of hand, especially if the information falls to the wrong hands. We all need to be cautious. Class dismissed." Professor Herning waved them off and went back into his personal office.

All of the students began packing up and heading towards the door, whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Lily, Harry, and the Marauders were the last out the door. The Marauders were being uncharacteristically quiet for different reasons. Sirius was still befuddled with the whole idea of his best friend being a father in the near future. He wasn't stupid. He could recognize James anywhere with the messy mop of hair that he had, and Lily with her own fiery mane. While it wasn't unusual for Remus to be quiet and only add his own occasional comments from time to time, this total silence from him was quite unsettling. His mind was reeling from all that occurred. He, like everyone else, was trying to absorb everything. He wasn't in as much shock as Sirius and Peter were, but he was still a bit shaken. Peter's dumbfounded expression stayed very much the same on his face from the start of Harry's memory to end of class. He also knew about the people in the memory. Although he was quite dim-witted, he was smarter than most people gave him for.

The group headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Once they sat down to eat, not much conversation was carried out, which was even more unusual for the Marauders. Only the occasional mumbling from James or Lily trying to get Harry to eat some more food broke the silences. With a few good-byes after dinner, Sirius, Remus, and Peter headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

The Heads' dorm was located on the seventh floor, just a little ways away from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The portrait guarding the dorm was of a red-haired, brown-eyed little girl in pigtails and a blue-and-white checkered dress. The background was of a beautiful meadow with lush, green grass.

"Red Licorice," James spoke, as it was the password to the dormitory. The portrait swung open and the trio went inside. It was structured quite similarly to any of the dormitories. One side of the room leading to the Head Boy's room and the other side leading to the Head Girl's room, and there was common room that was furnished likewise to the Gryffindor common room, with its deep red colouring and plush furnishings.

Lily went to her room to put Harry to bed, since his cot was there, while James relaxed and tried absorb everything that had happened that day. Lily came back down and also sat down in one of the comfortable chairs.

"So…" James started. "What a day it has been."

Lily snorted. "That's an understatement." She then looked vulnerable. "James?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Do you think we can do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything. Our Head duties, our schoolwork and classes with N.E.W.T.s coming up, and now with Harry in the picture. It's not that I don't want it all. It's just that I'm not sure if I can handle it if everything goes wrong. I never knew how much everything meant to me ever since we saw that memory." Her eyes then grew frenzied. "We die, James! In less than five years! I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or what I'm supposed to feel. Harry won't grow up to know us as his parents, James. I-I-I just don't know if I can do it alone." She slumped down in her chair and a tear or two slid down Lily's face.

James immediately went to Lily to comfort her. "Hey now. No need to get too upset right now. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we will get through it. Yes, I do mean we, Evans." Lily smiled a bit at the use of her surname. James continued, "You don't have to go through it alone. I'm here too, and I'm sure the other lads, after the shock has worn down a bit, would help out too. I know you've done things on your own for a while Lily, but I'm here, okay?" James wiped a tear off of Lily's face with his thumb and stared deeply into her emerald eyes, while Lily stared back into his hazel ones. Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was tender and sweet, and explained his feelings more to Lily than words ever could. After the kiss, James looked quite sheepish.

"Er, sorry about that. If you want, we could pretend that never happened."

"Why would I? Did you not like it, James?" she questioned.

"What? No! It's just that… well, um—" Lily tried to hide her laugh.

"It's fine James. I liked it," Lily was blushed.

"Really? Well, um—"

Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, James," she whispered into his ear. James looked surprised. "Anytime, Lily. Anytime."

She then headed towards her bedroom before James called out, "Wait! Lily!"

One of her eyebrows was raised. "Yes, James?"

"Um, well, er, I know this might not be the best time, but… will you go the Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?" he asked hopefully.

Lily had coy smile on her face and only said, "Goodnight, James."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Again, I am so sorry about the wait. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in… what, almost four months? I hope you'll forgive me. I promise the wait for the next one won't nearly be as long. I don't want to clutter this author's note with my excuses, but just to summarize why I wasn't able to update: school and writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of which J.K. Rowling has created.**

* * *

A cool breeze swept throughout Little Whinging. A man with ratty clothes strolled the sidewalk so he could sort through his thoughts.

_Did I do the right thing?_ he wondered. He sat down on a bench nearby the local park. _Was it really?_ He felt a wrinkled photograph in his pocket. A picture of a tall, raven-haired man laughing with his red-haired wife as the scene of a baby, with the same hair color as his father's, was joyfully riding a shaggy, black dog.

The man sitting on the bench smiled faintly. The picture was taken on the baby boy's first birthday. Just a few months before… _No._ He wasn't going to think that right now.

The man glanced around the picturesque neighborhood. He saw that a few houses had a decoration or two for a particular holiday in October. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the memories.

_You couldn't have saved them,_ he reminded himself. _You couldn't have stopped him. You did all you could. _The man wearily opened his eyes. He didn't have to put his hand in his pocket to check if the Time Turner was still there anymore. He knew it was gone.

* * *

Harry blearily woke up. It had been about week since he had been transported to this time period. It was a calm and gray Saturday morning. Lily was busy getting ready for the day. Once she was finished, she noticed that Harry was waking up, so she strode towards him.

"Hey, Harry. You ready to eat breakfast?"

Harry nodded. Lily led him out of her room, and they met up with James, who was waiting in the Heads' common room. James smiled when he saw the duo.

He kissed her on the cheek. After he saw that she blushed a bit, he tried to hide his smirk and asked, "You two ready?"

Both Lily and Harry nodded; Lily was still a bit flustered, while Harry was amused at James and Lily's antics.

Once the trio reached the Great Hall, they went to sit with the rest of the Marauders, much to Lily's annoyance. James went over to sit next to Remus and Peter, while Lily and Harry went to sit next to Sirius.

"Hello little Prongslet and Lilykins!" Sirius cheerfully greeted, causing Lily to raise an eyebrow.

"Prongslet and Lilykins? Where on Earth are you getting these names from, Black?" asked a bewildered Lily.

"Ohoho, we're still using surnames, eh? I thought we were much closer than that, Lilypad," Sirius said in mock-hurt, clutching a hand to his chest.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She settled Harry onto the bench, where the little boy was reaching for the bacon. "And you didn't answer my question."

There was a mischievous glint in Sirius's eyes. "Now, now. No need to be impatient. Since the little munchkin over here looks like the ruly-haired prat over there—"

"Hey!" James interrupted, mid-chew. Sirius merely waved him off.

"As I was saying, my red-haired lady, since the little tyke looks like James, and we call him Prongs, it only seemed fitting." He shrugged. "Speaking of which," Sirius continued, a smirk playing at his lips. "It is quite peculiar that Prongslet does look like James, isn't it?"

Lily swallowed quickly, took a quick glance at James, who froze up, and turned to Harry, who seemed oblivious to the teenagers' conversation. Remus looked up from his book, curiosity piqued, while Peter's mouth was open, looking back and forth between Lily and Sirius.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Err… well," Lily started, and James was about to speak up when Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up.

"Pardon me, everyone. I just would like to remind everyone that there is a Hogsmeade trip today. You may start toward the gates at eleven o'clock, where Mr. Filch will be marking off names of the students who are going. Speaking of Mr. Filch, he has told me to remind you please use any Zonko products with discretion." He sent a pointed glance in the Marauders' direction, where James and Sirius waved back. Chuckling, he continued, "Remember, only third years and older may go to Hogsmeade. Enjoy!" Dumbledore ended cheerfully before sitting back down.

Sirius turned to face Lily. "Just because we got distracted doesn't mean you're getting out of this conversation, Lilypad." He turned to James. "You too, Prongs. In fact," he continued, "all of us are not going to Hogsmeade until the two of you spill what the bloody hell is going on!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Black! Language! And honestly, _that's_ your best plan?"

Sirius had a twisted smile on his face. "Why yes, it is. Sometimes the best plans are the most simple."

Lily gave him a strange look and sighed. "Fine, let's go to the Head Dorm, then."

James sputtered. "But Lily! I haven't finished breakfast, and neither has Harry!" Harry looked up at the mention of his name, a bacon strip coming out of his mouth. Lily smiled at this and smoothed out a bit of Harry's hair.

"I'm pretty sure your stomach can handle no food until after this conversation," she replied sarcastically. "Come along, boys."

She took Harry's hand and led him towards the Dorm, with the Marauders following behind her. James sped up so that he was walking alongside Lily.

"Do you still remember my offer?" he whispered.

"Yes, but first, I just want to get this over with. I'll give you your answer then."

"Oi! Lovebirds! Where are you going? The staircases are this way!" Sirius shouted. James glared at him, while Sirius cheekily grinned at him. James took hold of Lily's hand, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. Lily quickly smiled at him and continued walking.

Once they reached the portrait of the little girl, Lily said, "Red Licorice," and the portrait swung open.

The group went in and Lily, Harry, and James went to sit down on one of the bigger couches, with Harry on Lily's lap and James sitting beside her, while Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat on their own plush chair.

"So… where do you want us to start?" Lily asked plainly.

"Hmm…" Sirius stroked his chin.

Lily sighed. "I guess I'll start from when Harry popped in during Potions…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. I know that it wasn't very exciting, but I wanted to get something up for those who were waiting, and some of the things in this chapter may be important later on… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
